


Not In The Flight Deck

by Lothiriel84



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Drabble Collection, Friendship, Gen, M/M, MJN Air Is A Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Could you, for instance, get a hundred otters on board GERTI?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Buttons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Fandot Creativity Night - prompt: ‘Oh no, you’ve found my secret stash of…’

“Buttons,” he muttered as if to himself, his eyes darting between the old biscuit tin and the alarming shade of pink that was colouring his boyfriend’s cheeks. “What do you need buttons for?”

“Well, you never know,” Martin said defensively, crossing his arms for good measure. Not a good sign, Douglas acknowledged with a sigh, and immediately relinquished the offending object.

“Fair enough,” he conceded, smiling fondly as he watched his beloved push what appeared to be one of his most prized possessions back under his bed.

“Plus, I like them,” Martin admitted, a tentative smile lighting up his eyes.


	2. Nothing Really Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Fandot Creativity Night - prompt: ‘But I wanted _that_ one’.

“You okay, Skip?”

He looked up to meet Arthur’s slightly concerned gaze. “Yeah, I’m fine,” he lied without much conviction, though he managed a somewhat watery smile. “Let’s go.”

“You wanted the other one, didn’t you?” his friend called after him. “You wanted it, and now you’re sad that Douglas got it instead of you.”

Martin stopped, briefly pinching the bridge of his nose. “Doesn’t matter. It’s just a stupid game.”

“It  _does_  matter,” Arthur countered stubbornly, reaching for Martin’s hand – and just like that, nothing really mattered anymore.

Nothing but Arthur’s gentle touch, and the warmth of his smile.


	3. Fishes Of The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode tag to _Helsinki_. For Linguini.

There were artificial flowers in their room, he remembers. Orchids, to be precise, and if he has to be honest with himself that’s exactly where he got the idea.

It’s been nearly forty years, but he still gets butterflies in his stomach at the sound of his name – the accent at once foreign and familiar. Nonetheless, he’s a married man, albeit in name only, and he has to keep up appearances for the sake of his colleagues.

He’s quite proud of himself for how he doesn’t even flinch when Carolyn’s remark hits closer to home than she can possibly imagine.


	4. I Was Never A Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode tag to _Newcastle_. I genuinely hope no one will find this in any way offensive.

He was lying, obviously – he used to be a girl once, and he absolutely hated it.

All of his life he’d been trying to convince everyone of two things: that he was a boy, and that he could indeed be a pilot. People might not believe he was the captain, but they were finally referring to him as – _him_ , precisely, and he was secretly grateful for that.

His captain’s uniform represented both of those things to him, and it was only when he was wearing it that he felt truly comfortable in his skin. His perpetual lack of self-confidence notwithstanding.   


	5. Short And Sweet

Arthur was acting weird, and Martin had a feeling that had something to do with him. Which didn’t quite make sense, given that nothing out of the common way had happened between the two of them – not that he was aware of, at least.

It wasn’t until they happened to share a hotel room that he eventually caught on. Arthur widened his eyes in surprise when Martin did the bold move, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder and tilting his head up for a quick peck on the lips.

“Wow, this is – ”

“Brilliant?” Martin prompted, and they both smiled.


	6. The Cat That Got The Fishcake

Douglas would never forget the disappointment written all over Martin’s face after he’d been caught sneaking out of Milo’s room at 2 am. The Captain seemed loath to share a room after that, as if his First Officer’s bisexuality represented somewhat of a threat to him.  

“I’m not going to jump you, you know,” he pointed out one evening, his tone edging between sarcastic and annoyed.

“That is exactly the problem!” Martin snapped, only to blush crimson as soon as he realised what he’d just admitted to.

“Oh, I see,” Douglas drawled, his mouth curling in a positively sly grin.


	7. Beauty Sleep

He had enjoyed their date, he truly had. Douglas was an amazing cook, and watching old movies cuddled up together on his sofa had sounded like a great idea – up until he woke with a start, only to realise the film was long over and he was slumped rather inelegantly against Douglas’s shoulder.

“Oh, I – I’m so sorry,” he muttered, embarrassment slowly making its way through his sleep-addled brain. “I never intended to fall asleep on you, it’s just – ”

Douglas, however, was smiling fondly, his arm still draped around his shoulders. “I don’t mind, you silly thing. Not at all.”


End file.
